Tears of the forgotten
by ZeroXxKid
Summary: Kai muses over his broken relationship in the rain.......[SongficCharacter's Death]Written in Kai's POV and then Narrative.It's my first so please leave reviews..


**  
**

Hiya….xKid here! This is my first fanfiction story and it goes with the pairing of...KaixRei!! As you can see, it's a yaoi pairing, so if you don't like it, please click the 'back' button...

-------------------------------------------------------------

I looked up at the overcast sky. Lightning flashed across the sky, followed suit by its partner: the thunder. Seemed to me like everything had a partner. The lightning with thunder, flowers with grass, birds with the trees……everything except me. Slowly, the raindrops started to fall like tears flowing endlessly down my face….

_-Flashback-_

I looked up to see you closing the door. Closing my book, I sauntered up to you and gave you a peck on his cheek. "Welcome home, kitten…" Suddenly, I felt your hand grab mine. You looked up; into my eyes and I saw a pair of tear-filled amber eyes. "Kai…" you said, your voice choking with emotions. "It's….over…"

I looked at you, my eyes widened considerably. I took a step backwards. "W-what?...Why?" You looked down to the ground. "I'm sorry…It's just that…I don't love you anymore…." You backed towards the door. "I love someone else…" Unlocking the door, you bolted out and it was the last time I ever saw you……

_-End Flashback-_

I gripped the railing of un-sheltered balcony tightly. You had left without even telling me who you loved…Slowly, I lifted my right hand: The last thing that touched you…. Raindrops pelted down mercilessly as I cried in silence.

_I'll never let you see_

_The way my broken heart is hurting me_

_I've got my pride and I know how to hide_

_All my sorrow and pain_

_I'll do my crying in the rain_

I touched my cheek and looked at my hand. I _was_ crying. It has been a few months…No…twelve months since you left me…Today was supposedly our second anniversary together…

_If I wait for stormy skies_

_You won't know the rain from the tears in my eyes_

_You'll never know that I still love you so_

_Though the heartaches remain_

_I'll do my crying in the rain_

I wish you were here now; standing beside me and holding my hand. Alas, no matter how many times I try to wake up from this nightmare, I fail. This is all real, not a nightmare or anything……

_Raindrops falling from heaven_

_Could never take away my misery_

_But since we're not together_

_I'll wait for stormy weather_

_To hide these tears I hope you'll never see_

I banged my fist against the railing once again. I know I shouldn't dwell on the past, but your familiar presence….It haunts me. I dream of you beside me, but when I wake up, I am alone on a cold, cold bed………

_Someday when my crying's done_

_I'm gonna wear a smile and walk in the sun_

_I may be a fool but till then darling you'll_

_Never see me complain_

_I'll do my crying in the rain_

I took in a deep breath and leaned out against the railing to look at the park overhead. I remember blading there with you and the gang…I remember the fun times we had….I remember….you…….As a final tear dripped down my face, I finally saw a light out of my depression….

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Everyone paid his or her respects to Kai Hiwatari, the millionaire tycoon's grandson today when he plummeted three stories to his death on Sunday afternoon. Police suspect suicide as no evi-…"_

Rei switched off the television, his eyes overflowing with tears. "Kai…." His head drooped down as he thought about his ex-lover. Sunday….had had been their anniversary…. He shook his head as tears flowed down endlessly. "Kai….." Something inside him seemed to break into pieces as he laid his head down on the couch. "I'm sorry, Kai…." He mumbled as he closed his eyes. "Really sorry….It's my entire fault…." Rei opened his eyes and looked at the ceiling. "I have never stopped loving you..."

**-End-**

Well, hope you enjoyed the story…and please review...criticism would also be nice...


End file.
